marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil
Vergil is a character from the ''Devil May Cry'' series. Vergil is Dante's twin brother, who makes his ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series debut in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Background Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife, Eva. Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake O-katana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard. His swordsmanship is arguably even greater. At some unknown point prior the Temen-ni-gru event starts, after investigating the trace of his father Sparda within the constructed Order of the Swords on Fortuna City, he met an unknown woman, who would later give birth to his biological son, Nero. He would later attempt to slay Mundus by himself and be defeated. This turns him into Mundus' slave, Nelo Angelo. After being defeated by Dante, he breaks free from Mundus' slavery, and attempts another pass in gaining power; by forcibly getting back his Yamato which has been unknowingly harbored by his son Nero, and using it in separating himself into the demonic Urizen and human V, to gain power unhindered by his humanity. He is once again defeated in his demonic form by his brother, but V merges with Urizen and regains his original form. Once again the brothers clash until confronted by Nero, who now knows about his patrimony over him, and defeats him in battle. Surprisingly, he acknowledges him as his son, but the Quilopoth roots has to be completely destroyed, which requires Dante and Vergil to descend to the underworld to do this. Vergil gives Nero his V book to remember him by, as they cross the rubicon of the task. Vergil soon fights Dante repeatedly after completing their mission, no longer as an adversary, but in friendlier terms as true brothers. Appearance At first glance, Vergil appears physically similar to Dante. While they share the white hair color, Vergil's hairstyle is swept up to resemble his father's. In stark contrast to Dante's wardrobe featuring a largely red color scheme, Vergil wears blue predominantly, and dresses in a manner that gives him a bit of a regal air (in this case; a long coat with three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a black vest and brown boots), in contrast to Dante's more casual look. Personality Vergil is a cold and aloof individual who seeks power above all else. Any traits of humanity he may have had have been set aside in his pursuit to succeed his father. Vergil has no qualms with fighting Dante or even attempting to kill his brother if it is convenient for him. Though initially perceiving himself superior to his brother, Vergil does not exhibit an outward arrogance. Despite generally serving as an antagonist to Dante, Vergil has been known to fight alongside his brother and set aside some of his warrior ideals, should particular circumstances arise. He does not like firearms, decrying it as a 'crude weapon for an unrefined weakling.' However, he has apparently used guns before, and borrowed Dante's gun and together finished off Arkham using it in Devil May Cry 3. Powers Vergil possesses the standard demon powers of superhuman strength, endurance, and speed, sharing Dante's powers. Vergil possesses a wide array of abilities that heavily contrasts that of Dante's style. In DMC3, he only had one style and had fewer weapons than his brother, but his attacks were far more fierce and effective and thus, he relied on substance rather than style. His only "firearm" in the game, Summoned Swords, did not strike opponents instantly like Ebony and Ivory, but because they could be fired as he attacked with his Devil Arms without interruption, he has a much deadlier combo game. * Wields the O-katana Yamato, which has the ability to cut down anything without the blade having to make contact. It also has the ability to cut through space. All damage inflicted by it will occur in real time once the sword has been sheathed. * Utilizes mastership of the Iaido sword style in which he uses the Yamato and its scabbard. * High-speed movement, able to seemingly warp towards and away from his enemies, similar to Wesker. * Wields magical powers, shaping his energy into the form of spectral blades called Summoned Swords that buffer his attacks or can warp them around his opponents to attack them from multiple angles. * Can utilize Devil Trigger, although he is much stronger than Dante in this regard and can even utilize an enhanced form of it. * Possesses proficient hand-to-hand skills as demonstrated by his use of the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves. Trivia * Vergil is both named after and based on the companion of Dante Alighieri from the Divine Comedy, though the Devil May Cry version of the character greatly contrasts the source material's willingness to act as human reasoning. * His alternate colors are based on Nero (From Devil May Cry 4), Kyousuke Kagami (from Rival Schools), "Vante" (the red-colored NPC version of Vergil he fought in DMC3 Special Edition), and Demitri (From Darkstalkers). His DLC costume is based on his Corrupted form with the Sparda Devil Trigger from based on Dante's DLC costume. * Capcom stated that several difficulties prevented them from making his DLC costume Nelo Angelo, given that they wield different types of swords and would have different movesets. * Vergil's rival appears to be Iron Fist, both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Vergil wields an O-katana known as Yamato, while Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits. * Several of Vergil's lines in UMVC3 are lifted straight from Devil May Cry 3, such as "Might controls everything" and his specific win quote against Dante "Foolishness Dante, foolishness", both of which he utters to him when he defeated him in Mission 7. * His win quote against Trish references the fact that she shares the exact same face as his mother, Eva. * When pitted against Magneto, Magneto notes a resemblance to his son Quicksilver, whom not only had white hair but super speed as well, similar to both Vergil and Dante. * Thor is reminded of his 'wicked' brother Loki upon encountering Vergil, mentioning that he sympathizes with Dante in this regard. * Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth who reprised his role from Devil May Cry 3 in English and Hiroaki Hirata, who later reprised his role in Project X Zone 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, and has also voiced Ho Yinsen in the Iron Man anime, and Bruce McGivern in Namco x Capcom in Japanese. * His DLC costume is the "Corrupt Vergil" from Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, and has him turning into his father, Sparda instead as Nelo Angelo for some reasons above, when in Devil Trigger. Strangely, Vergil never took this figure before. Sparda, however, did use the Yamato alongside his weapon as first seen in the first DMC game when made playable through the Legendary Dark Knight costume. ** Since the Devil Trigger form is based on Sparda, it bears a striking resemblance to Dante's alternate costume, except for a slightly different color scheme. ** Eventually, the transformation from Corrupted Vergil into Devil Trigger Sparda affects his appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. * His ending involves the original Muramasa blade, an evil blade forged by the blacksmith Muramasa which drives the wielder insane. * In the Japanese versions of his game appearances, nearly all of Vergil's moves are written in pure Japanese with different names from their English versions, further contrasting him from Dante. Category:Vergil Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Teleport Characters es:Vergil